1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water filter and a refrigerator having the same. More particularly, to a water filter capable of preventing breakdown thereof due to freezing and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional refrigerator includes a water supply apparatus for enabling drinking water to be ejected at a front side of a door of the refrigerator or an ice making apparatus capable of making ice in a storage chamber. The conventional refrigerator is provided with not only a water supply system for supplying water toward a water supply apparatus of an ice making apparatus, but also a water filter for purifying supplied water as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,958.
However, when the conventional refrigerator is left outdoors for a long period of time, for example, in a winter season, or a refrigerating chamber having a water filter built therein is excessively refrigerated, water in the water filter may be frozen. In this case, the water in the water filter is expanded while being frozen, and the water filter may be broken.